


Shut Up and Drive

by iwillnotbecaged



Series: Flying high without ever leaving the ground [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/pseuds/iwillnotbecaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Bucky and Steve on a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back to the unrepentant fluff, which is where I like to be and exactly what these three deserve.

Sam was the one who took care of their travel arrangements. It wasn’t that Steve and Bucky couldn’t figure out how to book plane tickets on the internet or anything like that. Sam just really enjoyed finding the best route for the best price, playing with departure and arrival times, and making sure any layovers were in airports that had good food. 

(Stark thought it was ridiculous that they still insisted on flying commercial instead of using his jet or taking advantage of their SHIELD connections.)

But Sam liked it and Steve and Bucky were happy to let him take care of all of the logistics. It was because of this, though, that they didn’t realize he hadn’t actually booked round-trip tickets for their trip to Los Angeles. Steve lost his mind a little bit when Sam’s response to his question about what time they needed to be at the airport was “We’re not going to the airport.”

“What do you mean we’re not going to the airport?” Steve crossed his arms across his chest. “We’ve been out here training SHIELD agents for two weeks now. I miss the apartment. I miss our bed. I even miss our too-small couch. I want to go home.” The look on Steve’s face dared Sam to comment on the whine that had slipped in at the end.

“And what about Tater?” Bucky added. “If we leave him with Clint too much longer, he’ll have all kinds of bad habits.”

“Tater will be just fine with Clint and you know it. Don’t worry; we’re still leaving L.A. tomorrow. We’ve just got a small stop to make first.”

“You and Steve and your goddamn fucking surprises.” Bucky shoved wads of clothing into his bag.

Sam continued placing his meticulously folded clothes into his own suitcase. “Pretend you hate surprises all you want, Barnes. We know the truth.”

Steve chuckled. “He’s got you there, Buck.”

“You’re both assholes,” Bucky grumbled.

 

Once Bucky was sufficiently caffeinated the next morning, Sam led them out of the hotel lobby and over to the rental car. Bucky let out a low whistle when he saw the cherry red convertible.

“Well, I guess this isn’t a stealth mission you have planned.”

Sam grinned and tossed him the keys. “Nope. This mission is all about having fun in style.”

They piled in and Bucky turned the key. Steve raised an eyebrow at the obscene noise he made as the car’s engine roared to life.

“Should we give you two a minute alone?” Sam teased.

“Shut up and tell me where to go.” Bucky drove towards the exit of the parking lot. “And yes, I know that didn’t make sense, so don’t even.”

“Just take a left. I’ll tell you when to turn.”

 

Sam guided them out of the city and onto I-15.

“You taking us to Vegas, Sam?” Steve asked. “Maybe times have changed, but I’m pretty sure you’re still supposed to ask before you drag a guy off to get married by Elvis.”

“When I marry you two, I will have your full and enthusiastic consent, my family will be there, and there will not be any Elvis impersonators involved, that’s for damn sure.”

Bucky’s eyes flicked to Sam’s in the rear view mirror. “When, huh?”

Steve shifted in the passenger seat and looked back at Sam.

Sam resettled his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. “Yes, when. But not today. Go ahead and take the next exit; we need to get some snacks.”

Steve turned back to face forward, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face. He looked over at Bucky.

“He said ‘when,’ Buck.”

Bucky reached over and took Steve’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“He sure did, sweetheart.”

 

They stopped in Barstow to pick up some snacks and go to the restroom, since Sam made it clear it would be awhile before another stop. 

“I see you over there, calculating distances and possible routes in your head, Steve. I’m not working real hard to be stealthy here, so just stop thinking for a while and enjoy the ride.”

“But what if I _enjoy_ calculating distances and possible routes in my head?” Steve gave him that innocent smile that worked so well on reporters. “Also, I think I know where we’re going.”

“I’m sure you do. Get in the car; it’s my turn to ride shotgun.”

“If I’m right, this is a fantastic idea.”

“What’s a fantastic idea?” Bucky walked up to the car and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Where we’re going.” Steve was practically bouncing in the back seat.

“Oh, you finally figured it out?”

Steve stopped bouncing. “What do you mean finally? When did you figure it out?”

Bucky shrugged. “Around the time Sam said we weren’t flying back right away.”

“Alright, alright, you’re both real smart. Let’s get going.” Sam opened his bag of Doritos.

“I-40?” Bucky smirked at Sam as he pulled back out onto the road.

“Yes, asshole. I-40.” Sam settled into the passenger seat, getting comfortable for the next leg of the drive. “And I don’t care that you both figured it out. Neither one of your dumb asses even thought of the idea, so you should really just shut up and thank me.”

Steve leaned forward and ran his fingers softly over the back of Sam’s neck. “You are exactly right. Thank you for thinking of it.”

Sam turned and gave Steve a kiss. “You’re very welcome.”

 

They reached the Grand Canyon about half an hour before sunset. Sam gave Bucky directions to the North Rim so that they could avoid the larger crowds. They parked the car and walked over to the rim. They stood in silence, gazing out over the canyon. The sky and the rocks both lit up in brilliant colors that seemed to change every minute. As the sun neared the horizon, the three men drifted closer together until they were indistinguishable in the fading light, just a dark shape against the sky, a mass of arms wrapped around waists and hands clasped together.

Bucky was the first to break the silence. “I always wanted to see this. Don’t know that I ever really thought I would.”

Steve squeezed his shoulder and kissed his temple. “There were a lot of things we wanted that seemed impossible. I’m glad we made it to the future and can have some of them now.”

Bucky pulled Sam even closer on his other side. “And I’m glad we’ve got you to remind us of that. I don’t know what we’d do without you.” He gave Sam a long, lingering kiss.

“I don’t know what you two would do without me either. Probably spend all of your time working out and brooding.”

Bucky looked offended, but Steve just laughed. “Aw, come on, Buck. He’s not wrong.”

“I do _not_ brood. I _reflect_. It’s a good thing - my therapist said so.”

“Did she also say you should _reflect_ while crouching on the roof of our building?” Sam teased.

Bucky let go of Sam and crossed his arms. “You are such an asshole.”

“Aw, baby, don’t be like that.” Sam pried his arm away from his body and kissed the back of his hand. “Would an asshole have brought you to the Grand Canyon because he knew how much you wanted to see it in person?”

“No,” Bucky mumbled begrudgingly.

The sun had completely set and they were surrounded by darkness. Steve pulled both of them in the direction of the car.

“Come on. I’m starving - let’s go find some dinner. And if I know Sam, I’m betting we already have a hotel room with a nice big bed waiting for us somewhere nearby.”

Sam’s smile was full of promise. “You know me very well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [on tumblr](http://i-will-not-be-caged.tumblr.com)!


End file.
